Poor Little Rich Girl
Poor Little Rich Girl was a 11th episode of Season 7 Summary Eric was Practicing for his Spelling Contest in the Classroom, Eric was felt Shy Joe told Eric "To Believe in You". Randbone founds a book "Poor Little Rich Girl". Barbara Barry eats the Spinach and she Sneezed. She went to Bed and She Watches on the Radio with her dad. Barbara went with Tony. meanwhile Eric went to School his Teacher Mr. Gonzalez. with Team A vs. Team B. The Dolans Dance with Barbara she went to the Federal Broadcasting Company. She Sings with Jerry and Jimmy about But Definitely Jared spells a wrong answer Camouflage "K-A-M-O-W-F-L-A-G-E". Eric spells a Correct Answer Camouflage "C-A-M-O-U-F-L-A-G-E". Team A Got it! Simon Peck was a Chairman of Peck Soap Hour. Barbara meet Simon Peck Barbara sings with Simon Peck "Ride a Cock Horse". Back to Classroom Angela spelled Victory "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y". and Eric's Turn for Perpendicular "P-E-R-P-E-N-D-I-C-U-L-A-R". Barbara Jerry and Jimmy are Ready for the Peck Soap Hour. Barbara Sings the Theme Song and Jerry Sings "When I'm With You" Jimmy Jerry and Barbara Sings "You've Gotta Eat Your Spinach, Baby" and Richard and Margaret went to the Restaurant. Eric Spelled Devour "D-E-V-O-U-R". Jerry Jimmy and Barbara went to Peck Soap Hour again Margaret and Richard watches Barbara Sings "When I'm With You." Jimmy tells Taxi to go Home. so Richard and Margaret was Back. Angela spelled incorrectly Miscellaneous "M-I-S-C-E-L-L-A-N-Y-O-U-S". Eric Spelled the Correct answer Miscellaneous "M-I-S-C-E-L-L-A-N-E-O-U-S". Mr. Gonzalez says Yes that's Very Good Good Job Team A. The Dolans sings for the Finale of Peck Soap Hour. "Military Man". Eric Shawn and Joe went to Back Home. Credits Opening * Rocky the Dog - as Randbone * Larry Brantley - as Randbone's Voice * Randy Blalock - as Eric * Jordan Wall - as Joe * Michael Burke - as Philip * Casting By: Shirley Abrams * Based on the TV Series of Wishbone * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Music By: Tim Cissel * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Edited By: McKee Smith * Produced By: Angela C. Santomero * Associate Producer: Heather Smith * Poor Little Rich Girl * Written By: Stephen White, Mark S. Bernthal * Teleplay By: Nick Balaban, Mitch Lobrovich, Carter Crocker * Directed By: John Grable Closing * Dog Work Directed By: Jackie Martin Kaptan The Randbone Players Barbara Barry - Shirley Temple Jerry Dolan - Alice Faye Margaret Allen - Gloria Stuart Jimmy Dolan - Jack Haley Richard Barry - Michael Whalen Collins - Sara Haden Woodward - Jane Darwell Simon Peck - Claude Gillingwater George Hathaway - Paul Stanton Tony - Henry Armetta Stebbins - Charles Coleman Flagin - John Wray Dan Ward - Tyler Brooke Percival Gooch - Arthur Hoyt Tony's Wife - Mathilde Comont Featuring Mr. Gonzalez - Armando Gonzalez Jared - Armando Guerra Angela - Chelsea Rodriguez Shawn - John David Bennett, II Jerome - Joseph Brancale Joe and Eric's Mother - Sonia Resendez Jonathan - Jonathan M. Larsen Sonia - Vanessa Baden * Director of Research/Acting Coach - Dr. Alice Wilder * Staff Writers - Jennifer Twomey-Perello, Brian Meehl * Animal Supplied by - Steve Martin's Working Wildlife * Trainers - Diane Arrington, Mark A. Echevarria, Donald Spinney, Nancy Withrow * American Humane Assoc. Field Representative - Tracey A. Gardner * Production Manager - Charlotte Spivey * Field Producer - Sandra Jantzen * Post-Production Supervisors Frieda Lipp, Jeff Gittle * Director of Photography - Sarah Cawley * Art Director - Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Assistant Directors - Terrie Davis Manning, John M. Colwell, Kelly Hernacki, Wendy Harris, Jonathan Shoemaker * Co-Field Producer - Teri Peabody * Additional Dialogue Editor - Jackie French * Assistant Editor - Lindsey Sue Aikens * Set Decorator - Gretchen Goetz-Healey * Assistant Art Director - Armando Luna * Prop Designers - Mike Kelly, Andy Biscontini, Jenny Dempsey, Tony Hauser * Assistant Set Decorators - Michael J. Kelley, Nat Mongioi, David Berry, Santiago Molina * Offline Editor - Tony Metcalf * Stage Manager - Travis DeCastro * Unit Manager - Eleanor McIntosh * Tail End Writer - Adam Peltzman * Special Effects Riggers - Larry Aeschlimann, Randy Moore, Russell Towery, Steve Krieger, Bob Trevino * Special Effects Coordinator - Dave Cobb * Script Supervisor - Kelly Maher * Production Supervisor - Jason Bliss * Art Department Coordinators - Tana Bishop, Amy Atherton, Raphael Aquilar * Scenic Designer - Bob Phillips * Craft Coordinator - Scott Sumter * Sketch Artists - Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Frank Suarez, Hendel Butoy * Matte Artists - Dave Kramer, Benjamin Vincent, Joseph Lawson, Abdon Molina, Havier Lizama, Blass Gutuirez * Head Writer - Fred Holmes * Scenic Painters - George Sampedro, [M. Slette|E. [Bill Slette]], Jimmy McDonald, Tom Christiansen, Donna Schiller * Associate Editor - Yuval Kossovsky * Production Coordinator - Daniel Fine * Assistant Production Coordinators - Gail Lee Dunson, Morgan Russo, Matt Parillo, Mary Dennistoun, Sue Shinn * Production Audio - Ron Balentine * Unitel Engineer - Keith Blachly * Graphic Coordinators - Linda Hamil, Harry Arends, Yo-Lynn Hagood, Pin Yi Wu, Peggy Fussell, Chuck Venable * Videotape Operators - David Lynn, Randy Breedlove, Pavel Perebillo, Pete Ten Haagan, Steve Tennison * Technical Engineer - Nick Tejero * Technical Directors - John Johnns, Emmett Loughran, Stacey Smith, Nelson Torres * Drivers - Jamie Mixson, Joseph McConnell, Wayne French, Bob Fite, David Mixson * Graphic Consultants - J. Scott Klossner, Eric Cleworth, Robert Minkoff * Assistant Graphic Coordinators - Darrell Van Citters, Phillip Young * Sound Effects Editors - Dick Maitland, Blake Norton, Taylor Hoyle, Robert Aldridge, Sharon Quick * Boom Operators - Phil Allison, Stacy Brownrigg, Michael Henning, James Johnson, Bryan Mayo, David M. Roberts, David Smith, Marc-Jon Sullivan * Child's Supervisor - Mary Evans * Set Dressers - Aggie Davis-Brooks, David Day, Tim McGarity, Dan Leonard * Content Consultants - Laura G. Brown, Amy Laura Dombro, Ralph Smallberg * Office Interns - Samantha Day, Judd Donnelly * Audio Director - David M. Boothe * Audio Supervisor - Cindy K. Speer * Audio Coordinator - James J. Sabat * Sound Mixer - Irin Strauss * Grips - Patrick R. Heffernan, James Edwards, Scott Smith, Scott S. Fawley, Buz Cannon, Jim Lacy, David Elwell, Michael Greene, Buck Hatcher * Key Grip - Anthony LaMacchia * Best Boy Grips - Casey Cook, Murray Campbell, Phil Martinez, Thomas Daniel Gorey, Carl Stitt * Camera Operators - Joey Arcidiacono, Clay Armstrong, Mike Breece, Kevin Burke, Jay Burney, Jerry Cancel, Chris Childs, Oz Coleman, Jim Conrad, Tom Cox, Bruce Deck, Kenny Dezendorf, Barb Drago, Dave Elendt, Freddie Fredericks, Patrick Gutierrez, Bruce A. Harmon, Vance Holmes, Garrett Hurt, Scott Johnson, Jay Kulick, Jack Lawrence, Eric Norberg, Mark Renaudin, Manny Rodriguez, Randy Shaffer, Victor Sosa, Ronnie Washburn, Mark Whitman, Andrzej Wolf * Electricians - Cliff Weisner, David Adams, John Jacobie * Audio Utility - Keith Guadarrama, Colin DeFord, Vinnie DeMaio, Gordon Price * Administrative Coordinator - Jim Elrod * Remote Camera Operator - Maceo Bishop * Key Set Production Assistant - Jaleh M. Teymourian * Make-up Artists - GiGi Coker, Jeanie D'Iorio, Carol Sherry, David Maderich, Jennifer Barnaby, Gail Freeman * Hair Stylists - Bonnie Clevering, Renee LeCuyer, Regina Rutherford, Debra Hertel Haefling, Pauline White, Joyce Etheridge, Kasha Breuning, Karen Specht * Wardrobe Designer - Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Assistant Costume Designer - Linda Yost * Video Engineers - Kevin Spivey, Randy Patrick, Scott Hamil * Dolly Grip - Tom Davidson * Technical Manager - Rob Partington * Wardrobe Assistants - Linda Gittle, Janet Bush * Art Production Assistants - Marnie Mysnyk, Ian Chernichaw * Fabricator - Orfillio Molina * Stunt Supervisor - Grady Bishop * Furniture Designers - Jose Rojas, Alejandro Cojorrez, Roberto J. Conúcon * Costume Coordinator - Thom Heyer * Costume Supervisor - Vicky Hoover * Wardrobe Supervisors - Barbara Van Zandt, DeDe Dunham, Rhonda Richards * Production Associate - Scott Garner * Costume Shop Manager - Susan Mayes * Gaffers - Lowry G. Perry, Kristy Tully * Supervising Audio Mixer - Perry D. Robertson * Lighting Board Operator - Wally Usiatynski * Model Builder - Joseph Melancon * Swing Crew - John Reneau, Bobby Jackson, Chad Isham, Mike Fischer, Valario Molina, Charles Hodges, Hugh Clayton * Carpenters - John Blanding, Norton Kinsman, Santiago Luna, Max Molina, Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith, Scott Bailey * Best Boy Electric - R. Michael Yope * Genny Operators - John Theisen, John Knight, Franz Yeich, Billy Walker, Laura Manteuffel, Daniel Clear * Production Stage Managers - William Keys, Andrew Feigin * Crane Operator - Chris Thornton * Lighting Designer - Bill Berner * Lighting Directors - Billy Velten, Robert Driskell, Daniel Kelley, Ken Craig * Costume Fabricators - Brian Blevins, Carol Davis, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Barbara B. Baker, Robin A. Harp, Mimi Clemens, Diana Story, Traci Hutton, Mike Hefner, Susie Thennes, Christopher Del Coro, Armando Pompa * Costume/Wardrobe Sewing - Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White, Tommy Bourgeois, Roy Turpin, Gilbert Gonzales, Michael Adkins, Grisha Mynova, Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Jennifer Eufemi, Nancy Steward, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jake Jacobs, Denise Rohr, Hans Nel, Howard Burden, Joseph A. Kerezman * Assistant Make-up/Hair - Gary Shannon * Costume Illustrators - Kristin Boyett, Andy Wallach, Shauni L. Mast, Celeste Kinnard, Lori Zbranek * Costume Buyers - Ken Weber, Marilyn Bishop, Adam Sabodish * Assistant to the Producer - Jill Hance * Unitel Representative - Jessica Dowshen * Production Assistants - Jason Bliss, Gil Ilan * Music Mixer - Mike Pietzsch * House Mixer - Chris Kudrna * Pre-Record Engineer - Dan Gerhard * Chyron Operator - Nancy Breedlove * Craftservice - Terence L. Smith Second Unit * Grip - Craig Straino * Visual Effects - Caris Palm Turpen * Camera Operators - Holly Sorensen, Monte Swann * Still Photographer - Chris Smith * Video Engineer - Jim Parkinson * Video Operator - Tom Gilmour * Assistant Director - Jim Rowley * Electrician - John Lemac * Key Grip - Desmond Beschard * House Mixer - Michael Haines * Boom Operator - Travis L. Richards Studio Crew (UK) * Production Assistant - Rob Hunt * Electrician - Steve O'Donoghue * Best Boy Grip - Emmet Cahill * Key Grip - Kevin Fraser * Grip - Robert B. Baylis * VTR Operator - Andrew Rigney * Visual Effects Supervisor - Neil Corbould * Assistant Directors - John Wallace, Matthew Grant * Executive in Charge of Production - Janice Burgess * Executive Supervisors - Richard C. Leach, Teri Weiss * Special Thanks to - Lu Olkowski, Ann Levin, Maggie McGuire, Alicia Albee, Lara Salamano, Metta Dael * Copyright © 1999 Randbone Productions. Category:Randbone TV Episodes Category:Randbone (Season 7) Episodes